Dreamy Potion
by Dour Morose
Summary: Tenchi and Tsunami (Sasami) get together. [ One-shot Fantasy. Note: Read so very slowly. ]


[ The following is nonprofit fan fiction writing. The writer of this fan fiction is not affiliated with "Tenchi Muyo!" in any way. "Tenchi Muyo!" © AIC•Pioneer LDC, Inc. ]  
  
¯   
  
Ten dreamy wings unfolded this night, when starlight burst into a thousand moonshines, followed her wings' sway along the breeze, and her voice steadied a whisper of a song to drift away. Streaks of light outlined her hair that bloomed, as the lotus of blue petals so fine. She waded further in ripples of grace in a gown so delicate as to streamline the sea of the gentlest of waves. Glances sweetened, here and there, to reveal a her face to his gazes that returned to shudder his vision. Ever so slowly, he closed his eyes and his wings unfurled to dance to melodies of the angelic. Faces came together, glinted. There spellbound this dream of mystery. A blast of light enwrapped into a bottle. Tipped over, the bottle filled strange time and space, in the pattern of a flower. It melted to title this story.  
  
**DREAMY POTION**  
  
Skies of spring were no longer here, and breezes of the early kind danced along on this summer morning. To the Masaki residence, Scientist Washu was in her laboratory. Moving about like a zombie, she had been up since last night with experimentation in her mind and her hands. Her concentration on these tasks brought her much headaches. However, she was also to refine a solution, typing away on transparent keys and combining solution after solution in search of perfection. Stirring a potion in a tube, Washu grabbed a nearby bottle. Then, she poured the fluid into the beaker and shook it. Little Washu squinted to check time. She yawned and tossed her goggles onto the table; and, soon to give in to sleep, Washu nodded away. Confined in the glass, the potion spiraled many colors.  
  
"Tenchi, you will be mine. Ha. Ha."  
  
This morning was quiet, and the lake was resting under the cool sky. Soaring by, a crane landed in the carrot field. When the slow sunrise came, it flew into the horizon ignited bluish. Blue swirled to golden, then to silvery. Vines of tree shades seeped underground. They withdrew to the exposed tree roots, infected the lake's mirror. Mist dripped from the unsettled heavens down to the disturbed earth. Logs by the gate, Azaka and Kamidake, stood soundlessly. Humidity arose from the dirt, formed ghastly figments that sprouted all around. Some lowly raindrops soured this early daylight, staining the atmosphere. Yet, there began widespread lighting of various hues. An early moon lingered its appearance this morning.  
  
At a distance from the house, a fair sat with a bottle in her hands atop a hill. She glanced into the breezy sky. Ryoko took a deep breath and sighed. Ryoko flew up and swung her tail. Thinking to herself something she saw among the faint stars, she drifted in the cool air. She drifted back to the house easily. Atop the roof, Ryoko took another sip of tea. Casting her shadow on the roof's surface, she turned to glance at the distant moon. Her hair highlighted silvery flowed to the sound to the crickets chirping. Relaxed, she swallowed a gulp of tea and sighed a longer sigh. A firefly or two lit by her, making the scene much like a sweet illusion. She lay back on the roof. Ryoko opened her hand and reached for a star. She imagined that she caught one in her hand. Holding her hand firmly in front of her, she placed a kiss on her hand and let the star go. A tender smile came to her and she winked at you.   
  
Stillness of the waters shivered in a ripple of laughter. Gaped, Sasami awoke to prepare breakfast. She tiptoed out of her room quietly, not to interrupt others' slumber. Slid the screen to close, the princess strode downstairs to the kitchen. There, she began to work her magic. Sparkled. Her humming eased the sleepy in sweet dreams. Staring out of the window, the princess daydreamed a rainbow of one color whenever weaving blossoms greeted the dawn. Now, taste an aroma that filled the house this morning; and, it was hard to sleep any longer. Distant footsteps walked in grace as Ayeka went down the stairs in purple with swaying sleeves. Ryoko phased through her bed easily to fall down and began to look around. She straightened her collar. Yawned, Mihoshi fell off the sofa to wake and to panic. She hopped by the kitchen to grab a breakfast pack and left in a skip. The front door closed.   
  
In the laboratory, Little Washu snoozed. Resting her head on her arm over the table, she sighed. She turned and inclined in her chair. Washu swung her heel onto the table, with hand tapping on the keys. Breathing to the rhythm of her heartbeat, her arm hung over her chair. A strand of hair bent over her face and Washu sneezed. She yawned and leaned back with folded arms. Washu sighed with a easy smile under dim light. Only silence was in the place. On the inside of her bottle, her potion blinked from one color to another and to another. The mass on the other side of the glass wall squeaked and torpedoed to the bottom of the aquarium to hide from the potion's nauseating radiance. Suddenly, stillness was everywhere. Knocking a couple of times on the lab door, Sasami decided to go in.   
  
"Washu, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Uh-Oops," gasped Washu, "Uh-Oh."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Down the road around the neighboring fields, Tenchi was taking a long stroll at a distance from the house. He snagged a branch along the way and began to dance it like a sword. Turns sounded as a flute in the air, and it disappeared before the eyes. Twisted and tilted angles sharpened motion. Broke the branch, he ran farther. Wood pieces flew. A butterfly fluttered by. Stopped for a moment, he leaned on a nearby tree and gazed toward the skies on this morning. Pleasantly closed his eyes, he took a breath with a smile; and, a petal landed on his hair. Leaves were swaying in midair. Then, a wind came along and the petal flew. Sunshine peeked through the clouds, casting a tide of fleece in the trees, washing onto the lands. Further around the trees, Tenchi strolled along a path. Turned to look up, Tenchi climbed up to sit on the branch of a nearby tree. Smiled, he leaned back and listened to the silence. The morning mist cooled.  
  
With a slide of the door, Tenchi came into the house. Tap. Soon, Tenchi joined, at the dining table. He sat down, as Ryoko appeared nearby with open arms and a smile. Ayeka turned from the scene outside the window and looked at Tenchi. Now, Ayeka was getting annoyed with Ryoko's having her arm around Tenchi. Ryoko grinned and leaned closer to him in an appealing way. Tension was rising like the steam from the soups. Sweat-drop. Tenchi just sat there, having spoonfuls of soup. When Ryoko abruptly tugged Tenchi away from his bowl, Ayeka flared up, but Ayeka tried to collect herself. Sensing some trouble, Ryo-ohki crawled out under the table to run with a carrot in its mouth. When Ryoko slowly tilted her head onto Tenchi's shoulder, Ayeka stood up and unknowingly stomped her foot on Ryo-ohki's tail. Sigh.  
  
"Miss Ryoko."  
  
"What is it, Princess? You're jealous, already?"   
  
"What!? Hmph."  
  
All was so peculiarly normal, then, but an explosion shook the house. Tables rattled and creaked. Some soup droplets shot up onto Tenchi face. Tenchi closed his eyes and wiped them off. Stunned, Ayeka jumped to the opposite side. The shaking made Ryoko to fall back and landed on Ayeka's foot. Ayeka hopped in shock and tripped on Ryo-ohki's rolling carrot. Ryo-ohki yelped and ran for its carrot in distress. Ryoko rubbed her sore back from smacking that carrot, as well. Immediately, Tenchi staggered to the lab and Ayeka followed while Ryoko ran through the walls to the lab. As the vapor settled, Ryoko floated and scanned the place. Coughing from the fumes, Washu was dizzy in her head. She supported herself up, moving her feet. Tenchi and Ayeka burst through the doorway. Rolling, Ryo-ohki jumped over Ayeka's foot and ran into Tenchi's heel. Then, Ryo-ohki hopped onto Ryoko's shoulder. Tenchi looked around with caution. Concerned, Ayeka fired a question immediately.  
  
"What happened, Miss Washu?"  
  
"Sasami!"  
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
Minutes later, after carrying Sasami to her room to rest, the company then gathered in the living room. Tenchi went to stand by the doorway. Scientist Washu explained to the group what happened. Washu confessed that she had accidentally knocked a bottle of solution of hers and it spilled onto Sasami. Somehow, that caused the explosion, which left Sasami unconscious. In her room, Sasami rested under blanket, by the window; and, the cold sun shone upon her face. Ryo-ohki was sitting by Sasami's side. Curtains flowed to and fro, as a breeze slowed into her room. Down the stairs to the living room, Ayeka's eyebrows twitched from worries, as Tenchi was speechless and stunned. Crossed her legs, Washu turned around and sat on the table. In the sofa, Ryoko flopped and looked toward Washu and Ayeka.  
  
"Miss Washu, would you tell me what that solution was?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Uh, Wa-"  
  
"Washu!"  
  
"-shu."  
  
"I believe the Princess just asked you a question."  
  
Silent seconds went by, when the air was still. Pacing to her lab, Washu grinned nervously. But, she managed to go into her lab without much resistance. The lab screen closed. Tenchi turned to go, but decided to go upstairs. Hearing only his footsteps on the way, Tenchi stopped and leaned by the entranceway to check on Sasami. Purring, Ryo-ohki was snoozing under Sasami's hand and Princess Ayeka touched her forehead. Listening to the breeze through the open window, he sighed. He turned around and ran fast down the stairs. Ryoko leaned back on the sofa with a sigh, napping all along. In the middle of the room, a screen appeared on the floor and Washu rose from there with her hand raised to block Tenchi's way. Ayeka walked down to find Washu standing there. From Washu's hand, there scrolled down a list. She pointed to a row.  
  
"You, three, go and fetch me a bunch of this element and I'll work on an antidote for her."  
  
"Royal teardrops? Where can we find them? Washu?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, near the shrine. I'll show you."  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko? Aren't you coming?"  
  
Snoring on the sofa, Ryoko just rolled over to the other side with a bottle of tea in her hands. Washu and Ayeka sweat-dropped, as Tenchi ran across the fields. In the window, a reflection of Sasami looked on to the fields. Ryo-ohki mewed nearby. Solemn were the heavens. Her hair streamlined the breeze by the open window. Swaying strands wondered. Feeling dizzied, she fainted. Washu returned to her lab. Ayeka ran after Tenchi, as he ran fast up the stone steps. She looked around and saw wavy leaves and branches. Tenchi waved her to hurry. Closer to the shrine, he stopped abruptly and Ayeka bumped into him. He was knocked off his feet and fell into a patch of flowers of different kinds and grass. Petals flew to the breeze, as Tenchi lay sighing and looking at the clear sky. Ayeka stood staring at him.   
  
"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
"Uh. I'm all right, Ayeka. Let's find them."  
  
"I see some over there."  
  
Crushing flowers under her feet, Ayeka slowly moved to pick the flower. Tenchi followed to see what it looked like. Ayeka knelt down and gently picked one up. She rotated the flower between her fingers and had a glance to make certain that was it. Tenchi looked at Ayeka, who was weeping for some reason. He touched her shoulder and she gasped. She wiped her tears away as quickly as possible. Tenchi picked a bunch up and began to sniffle, too. Tears began to roll down his face and Ayeka looked at him. Ayeka whimpered while Tenchi wailed and ran down the steps. She chased his footsteps. A pollen-like powder propelled from the flowers into the air, as they headed to the house. Near to the house, Tenchi tripped and fell rolling in the dirt. She helped him up and continued to run. Ayeka glided the screen open. Tenchi jumped inside, running to Washu's lab. He heaved a sigh.  
  
"Why are you, two, crying?"  
  
"Here, Miss Washu."  
  
"The royal teardrops are spicy, Washu."  
  
"Drop them in here. Miss Ay-e-ka, give this to Sasami."  
  
"I will, Miss Washu. Thank you."  
  
"Now, Tenchi."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Will you be mine? Be my guinea pig."  
  
"Uh."  
  
Winked at him, Ayeka asked Washu to pardon Tenchi so that he may help her watch over Sasami. Little Washu chuckled and nodded once with a grin, as they left her lab. In her lab, Washu continued to observe her other formulas. Tapping each glass tube, she swirled the fluids to stir their colors. In the hall, Tenchi leaned by the doorway of a room. Ayeka tenderly held her little sister in her arms and gave her the antidote, as Ryo-ohki watched. Tenchi saw Sasami stirring and whispered in Ayeka's ear that he must go to train. Making a slight wave, he was off with his sword. On his way downstairs, Tenchi covered a light blanket over Ryoko and serenaded a few words in her ears before going outside.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ryoko."   
  
Alone at the windy shrine, Tenchi stabbed his sword into the earth. Then, he stepped back, eyeing his sword and walking around awhile. Slashing abruptly the blade toward the sky, Tenchi drew fast on the handle with so tight a grasp. There sounded cracks in wood, as the blade twisted and bent. Felt the sword's pulse against the wind, his shadow was blown away by the motion of his arms; wrists and feet faded. Surfing down the stone steps, Tenchi glided his blade with raised arms. His feet swept the leaves off the trees along the way, as winds rocked his hair wild. Leaped off to the path and, then, rolled on the grass, he tamed the wind. He cast a gaze at the flowers. There, Tenchi knelt down with his standing blade, breathing. Picked a flower from the ground, he paced with the sword over his shoulder. Counting his steps, Tenchi tossed the flower high into the air. Chasing the colors, he made sure the flower to land on his blade. His steady sword flowed with the grace of footsteps of a swordsman. After juggling flower and petals with his sword, Tenchi stood by his sword and caught the flower in his hand. So, he took a sniff with a fool's smile. He sat beside a tree to look into the breezy fields. Underneath the tree's shade, Tenchi took a little nap.  
  
"Hey, Princess. What are you doing?"  
  
"Making lunch, Miss Ryoko."  
  
"Hmm. Mind if I help?"  
  
"No. I don't mind, Miss Ryoko."  
  
"Okay. Um. Do you know how the cook?"  
  
"Uh. Just a little."  
  
"Well, you and me, both."  
  
"Um. Uh. Maybe we should wait for Sasami."  
  
Dragonflies flitted, here and there. A gust of summer dew soothed the aching heart that knew not how. When a tree's shade eased a circle, he walked back to the shrine to practice with his grandfather. After training for quite some time, Tenchi returned to the house with his grandfather. There was awkward silence at the house. Gliding the door, Tenchi respectfully waited for his grandfather to go in first. About to go into the house, Tenchi decided to turn back and take a walk by the lake for a while this day. In the house, his grandfather sensed something in the air. Unexpectedly, in a whining voice, Ryoko burst out, like from nowhere. Without looking, she gave him a hug. She leaned on his chest. The grandfather chuckled and returned the hug, having his hands where they didn't belong. Amazed, Ryoko looked upward, stomped on his foot, punched his stomach and slipped away.  
  
"Huh?! Arrgh."  
  
Meanwhile, easily, Tenchi was strolling peacefully around the banks of the lake. He sighed and leaned on a tree nearby. Looked, Tenchi picked up a stone and threw it randomly through the air. With his hands in his pockets, he made a walk around the trees and gaze at the ground. He was kicking some rocks along the way. When he heard someone howled, Tenchi quickly jumped to hide behind a tree. For some reason, he began to laugh, but tried to calm himself so that he made no sounds. There, he waited. Sitting alone by the tree, Tenchi drown in stillness. Weeping fancy blurred surroundings. Soon, he closed his eyes in daydream. Trickery of some sort stole memories of time. How was it day or was it night in confused time and space. After getting a headache, Tenchi stealthily returned to the house. Shook his head, he saw Mihoshi's space cruiser floating in the lake.   
  
Entering the house, Tenchi saw Ayeka, Ryoko, his grandfather, and Washu gathering around the already set table for lunch and began to seat himself. Tenchi had a feeling someone was eyeing him, but shook it off and looked around for Sasami. Suddenly, a door slid to slam and there entered Mihoshi. Mihoshi made a comment about her sore head and something about a stone that hit her. She looked around to see blank stares with sweat-drops. She sat down beside Tenchi. He had a sweat-drop on his face. Looked around, he forgot where he was till he looked to a familiar sight sitting on the other side of the table. He cannot help, but did wonder why. Oh what kind of dream was this that seemed so real, and he longed to stay that way.  
  
Tilting chopsticks on iridescent plate, Sasami gazed up from her plate to Tenchi sitting on the other side. Tenchi returned the stare and asked how she was. Sasami stuck her tongue at him in a silly funny way. Confusedly, Tenchi looked down to his plate, as Washu giggled lightly. Then, Tenchi's grandfather asked Mihoshi a question. With a smile and glancing at her watch, Mihoshi blinked and waited for one minute. Washu coughed and offered a wink at Tenchi before going into her laboratory. With a gulp and sweat-drop, Tenchi pretended he did not see that flash. He chuckled dully and sighed. Now, where was this place exactly that was confused in the hearts, and he waited awhile at the table. Manners, all, were gone, as his elbows were on the table's surface. He leaned forward with his head down, dizzying.  
  
"Tenchi, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mihoshi."   
  
As plates were cleared, Mihoshi looked confused with a question mark on her face. Tenchi wondered what Mihoshi was doing. Quick. Mihoshi popped up from her seat and gasped. She ran hurriedly to another room and back. Hopping here and there, Ryo-ohki with its fangs in a carrot ran, following the footsteps of Mihoshi. Twisting her cube to change fast into uniform, Mihoshi said a bye and left the house. Soon, Tenchi's grandfather gave a compliment for the meal and stood up. Leaving to the shrine, Tenchi's grandfather waved a bye to Mihoshi. Then, Ryoko phased to the living room and grabbed the television remote. Now, Ayeka went outside for a quiet walk. Outside under the sky's blue, Ayeka was standing in front of the house and gazing out into the fields. Her hair swayed the easy breeze.   
  
"Sasami, I am sorry if I have done anything wrong."  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi went to assist Sasami to wash the dishes. A song came from the living room eased its way to the kitchen. The music that came in pretty rhythm. In the kitchen, Tenchi washed a plate and looked to Sasami. Sasami ignored him, while she looked only at her hands to wash the dishes. A plate or two later, Tenchi and Sasami both incidentally held onto the last plate. Slowly, Sasami glanced at the plate and looked to him; and, he gazed. Both stared at each other for a moment, before Sasami tugged it hastily; but, Tenchi did not let go of the plate. The incident became a dish tug of war. Soap bubbles rose to glow by the window's light. Their eyes locked, as if they were finalists in a staring contest. Getting caught up in the moment, Tenchi was hogging to clean the plate. However, Sasami refused to give in and grasped firmly on the piece. Droplets sprung from their hands and a sudden splash of water covered his shirt. Unexpectedly, Washu walked in and saw the two in the plate struggle. She hid her laughter under her breath.   
  
"Don't mind me."  
  
"Um."  
  
When no one said anything, Washu left with a snicker. Shortly after, Tenchi felt embarrassed, so he let go of the plate and ran to his room to escape and to change. Shaking his head, he noticed that he was acting strangely when he was near Sasami. Laying in his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling for half an hour, he slid the door open and walked out to the balcony. Tenchi saw Sasami. He stood to lean on the wooden rail and saw Sasami's image in the lake. There, Sasami was. She was taking a easy stroll. Now, Ryo-ohki tagged Sasami's pace on foot. She stopped momentarily to pick Ryo-ohki up and carried it along in her cradling arms. Her reflection sailed by mystery blue on the water's curving surface and Ryo-ohki purred while it was petted. Sasami responded with titters in modesty.   
  
Something about the scenery made Tenchi daydreamed away, resting his chin on folded arms on the rail and gazing dazedly. It began to sunset in the sky. Sasami went inside, as Tenchi froze under evening sun drops. Tenchi knelt down and fainted. Why. His nose bled on his reddened face. Chattering voices rang in his ear. Seeing blurs of everything around, Tenchi leaned forward and lay his head down. He closed his eyes. Sudden gasps were heard in shadows. What light there was faded to nothing. The air felt heavy in emptiness. Falling ever into darkness, a soul flew. He can hear the song's lure, drifting in whispers. He stirred with a dazed smile stuck on his face and sank into dreams. Tenchi grinned and sighed, feeling rosy from head to toe. He held his pillow and rolled over, falling onto the hard floor.  
  
"Ow."   
  
Petals flooded the heavens and royal teardrops spun in descent. Drifting clouds breezed by to soften the evening. Afire hearts glowed in the night, while her face came closer. Followed the sword, his hand traced the blade. Slid across, footsteps paced slowly. Reflected glints of the eyes began to close, as time froze in the motion of his sheer blade. He knelt down under the heavens. Tipped the edge and turned the blade around to the heart, both hands held never to waver. He remained there, as a statue, and still forgotten. His eyes burned with the confused longing. Visions of her trembled his soul. All that confused his heart; he can't help, but to ask why he felt this way. His sword lowered, falling.   
  
"Sasami, what are you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, what would you do if I were to go back to Jurai and leave Earth, and you?"   
  
"So, then I would miss you."  
  
"Would you, Tenchi? I would miss you, too. Promise me that you would come to see me, Tenchi?"  
  
"My promise to you, Sasami."  
  
Turned his eyes from the glass to the clouds, he heard a thunderclap. A light cast of glowing droplets melted from the sky. A thirst came, then. Bitter, and so sweet. Madness of the heart drained his soul of its sanity. A breeze grazed his lips emptied some time ago. How was the sky, so fine as the night's thunder. Twisted and turned, songs drew away and flown his way. He awoke with wide eyes. Glances stirred his sight. Took a sip and gulped raindrops, his spirit alone dazed and returned to where it used to be. Asleep, he mumbled. Who she was so followed the sound of her voice he looked for her in dreams. She, whose name he just can't seem to remember at this time, was so mesmerizing that only her face did embraced his seeing. Oh, where her eyes were and beamed, as the blossom, the fairest.   
  
"Uh, S-sasami?"  
  
"Tenchi."   
  
"Are you all right, Sasami? Sasami-Sasami."   
  
Having no reply, Tenchi was concerned with worry eyebrows. He tenderly wrapped her in a caring embrace as his downcast heart fell. Then, unexpectedly, he was squeezed in a big hug in her warm arms. Tenchi gasped and wanted to move, but could not. Before his eyes, Sasami transformed into a goddess. He stared in awe when Tsunami appeared. He died in her closer embrace, though his heart was still beating. She lifted up his chin with the soft touch of her finger and her eyes gazed deeply into his eyes. His eyes began to tremble and to avoid contact. Three beams glowed on his forehead in reaction to her smile. Her hands traced his cheek and forehead. Stroking his eyebrows to his hair, she looked into his soul. His eyes remained still, not blinking all the while. Tsunami, then, winked. She pinched his warm cheek, blushing.  
  
"O-ow. Tsunami?"  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi! O-oh, Tenchi. Dinnertime. Tenchi?"  
  
Stirring under his blanket, Tenchi refused to wake. Annoyed with the racket someone was making in his room, he randomly threw his pillow at the sound. There was a silence that came after that toss. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, the pillow returned to smack him on the head with a loud puffy sound. A giggle rang in his ear. He dragged himself to roll over his bed, more asleep than awakened. Seeing a vision moving about like a ghost, his blurry eyes cannot make it out clearly. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and recited something more or less like the phrase, "Don't go. Tsunami." His sleeping eyes were clearing up to see Sasami's face before his own face. He froze. All sounds stopped for the moment. She stared and blushed when she heard what his said. Tenchi flushed and saw her running out of his room with haste. His face was stinging red.  
  
At the table, everyone was quietly eating. Tenchi was having a hard time swallowing. He was feeling uncomfortably fuzzy, noticing Sasami sitting beside him. Sasami smiled at him and he began to sweat-drop. At that time, Tenchi's grandfather made a visit to the Masaki house for dinner. The scene was delightful, as greetings were shared and invitation to join in a friendly manner. Brief conversation warmed hearts and eyes always smiled. Later, when the company parted by dinner's end, Tenchi escaped to his room. Tenchi's grandfather returned to the shrine to meditate. In the late mild evening, Washu sat back and relaxed in the hot spring. Then, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami waded in. But, Ryoko jumped in, splashing the water at everyone else. Little Washu splashed back. Soon, water droplets were flying everywhere, as everyone was having fun. Gurgling laughter echoed. When the tidal waves subsided, everyone sank and quieted down.   
  
In the meantime, Tenchi was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He just staring and staring at the ceiling. With a burst of sentiment, he raced downstairs and ran out of the house. Tenchi plunged into the lake to cool off. Reeling in the lake, he sighed and swam back. Pulled the screen to the side to open, he slid inside. Bumping into the wall and missing steps, Tenchi felt dizzy. Shivering a chill in his room, he changed and his mind became confused. Tenchi collapsed on the floor, bleeding from his nose. There, he lay on the smooth floor with a smile stuck on his face. Off, he went to a little place within his soul, unaffected by the outside world. Being light-headed and floating about, he was drifting faraway. Tenchi flew in dreams of the fainted. Whispers filled his heart and ears.  
  
Scratching his itchy neck, Tenchi twitched and awoke. He gasped, as he saw a silhouette moving slowly towards him. Tenchi sprang up and ran into the screen. His body was whacked and soon numb. He fled. With his back to the slippery railing, his jaw dropped as a glowing ghostly Tsunami walked towards him in the rain. He panicked and dodged her by trying to roll back into the house. His footsteps splashed the watery surface. His back hit against the screen. She approached him, reaching out her hands. His knees were shaking until she gently picked up his hand. Tenchi glanced directly at her. She slowly placed a flower in his nervous hand and she disappeared in the foggy air. He, then, broke down on the floor to sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked at the flower and teardrops streamed down his cheeks for some reason. Being broken down further, he began to cry and to heave. Bringing closer, he sniffed and warmed by its scent. His elbows drooped on his knees, sitting with his downcast head. The flower illuminated and vaporized along a lagging tune.  
  
In the middle of this latest night, every soul was in slumber. Princess Ayeka and Sasami slept well in their room while Mihoshi just took a long snooze on the sofa. On the table, Ryo-ohki had dreams of a carrot paradise. The futon was not the place Ryoko was sleeping in. She floated around the house, phasing through the walls and ceiling and through every room, even through the laboratory where Washu was dreaming with her face on the keyboard section between the keys K and X. A Z was imprinted one of her cheeks and an N was on the other. Ryoko just phased in through the lab's entrance screen and phased out to the dining room. Up through the ceiling, she floated and phased across the rooms and closets until she reached Tenchi's room. Suspended in the air, she mumbled something and then she dropped down. Now, Ryoko was stirring asleep in Tenchi's bed. She was also purring. Outside on the balcony, Tenchi was asleep, resting his head on his arm over his knee. His back was to the cold rail.  
  
A perfumed gust of melody royally carried raindrops in starry style to fill this night with pleasant feelings. Petals scattered, composing a magical tune that surrounded their hearts with a warmth. Glowed an emblem, his soul awakened to open eyes and his spirit stood up with his frame still asleep on the balcony. Tenchi's spirit flew up in midair and spread three wings of soft light, two to the heavens and one on the earth. Bloomed a cape and hat of the sorcery of the eternal, a fine cloth folded from collars to bare feet. His wings swung and swayed loosely. His spirit faded in a flash of brilliance. Two rings emerged and shaded alight upon her forehead. Her soul arose to awake in pretty gown with long sleeves. Opening her eyes, her wings spread and a smooth cloak enfolded down from her shoulders. Her spirit evaporated leaving a trail of evanescing bubbles in midair. The scene began to glaze to become an illusion and to moon.  
  
Quivering strings from within eternalized their gazes in the foggy atmosphere. They walked clear traces of circles on the lake's rippling surface with a constant radius until they strolled to spiral in to meet at the center of the rings. They stared deeper into each other's eyes and recognized faces. Eye to eye, they gaped in awe. Now, the goddess tugged his face closer to hers and stole an easy sweet peck on his lips. She escaped into the night's sky. He followed her in a chase, as wings brightened and soared high. Her hands waved to him and her giggles teased his blushing face. They were playing a game of hide and seek among the hushed clouds. Afterwards, they partook in a long staring contest. When their heads leaned in closer, she came near for a peck and he noticed the rising sun and turned to look. The peck landed on his cheek. Sitting side by side, he placed his arm around her and swept a kiss on her cheek in return. As the blooming sun gleamed on their rosy embracing faces this coming morning, they began slowly to flutter into glimmering petals dusted purple across the fragrant heavens, holding hands by daylight.   
  
...Meet someone some time ago;  
A sweep at dawn around the shrine-  
Sunshine, at about a quarter till nine;  
Now, a broom goes to and fro...  
...Smile, faces' coming to show;  
A blush, now a gaze, here and there-  
Stare longer, a dream is everywhere;  
So trip to fall to a 'bow, aglow...  
...Fly, a breeze's swirling away;  
A magical air, that's stunning, all right-  
Delight soon a mystery from eyesight;  
She is an illusion, he may say...  
...Walk, a broom on this day;  
A warm feel, so invisible, in disguise-  
Surprise to meet her big bright eyes;  
Stumble; so calm, he may stay...  
  
¯  
  
[ Written By Dour Morose ] 


End file.
